Aura Caamaño
Caracas, Venezuela |nacimiento = 20 de febrero de 1979 (35 años) |pais = Venezuela |estado = Activa |ingreso_doblaje = 2006}} Aura Caamaño es una locutora y actriz de doblaje venezolana, conocida por interpretar a Sierra en Drama total, y por ser la segunda voz de Botas en Dora, la exploradora. Filmografía thumb|right|231px|Fragmento de "Máquinas de maldad". Con Aura Caamaño como voz de la conductora. 'Anime' *xxxHOLiC - Marudashi *Bokurano - Mako Nakarai *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Madame Christmas *Blue Dragon - Asistente de Homerón / Hermana de Ponto / Voces diversas *Nodame Cantabile - Maki / Mika / Keeko Kawano (tercera voz) / Kaori *Planet Survival - Computadora / Voces diversas *Mushishi - Io (cap. 5) *Steel Angel Kurumi - Voces diversas *The Twelve Kingdoms - Voces diversas *Noir - Voces diversas *Galaxy Angel - Voces diversas *Solty Rei - Voces diversas *Humanoid Monster Bem - Voces diversas *Hell Girl - Voces diversas *Speed Grapher - Voces diversas *Black Cat - Voces diversas *Speed Grapher - Voces diversas *Twin Spica - Voces diversas *El conde de Monte Cristo - Voces diversas 'Series de TV' *Big Time Rush - Jennifer 3 (2ª voz) / Stephanie King / Madame Zanzibar / Megan / Annie Winters *The Haunting Hour: La serie - Priscilla *Hidden Palms - Nikky *The end - Jacquie *Dexter - Cira Manzon / Tarla Grant (2ª voz) / Voces adicionales *Los Kennedy - Madre de Jaky Kennedy / Voces diversas *La vida secreta de la adolescente americana - Lauren Treacy *El mundo de Indie - Blanchart / Señorita Núñez / Voces diversas *Connor Undercover - Julia o Mama *Lockie Leonard - Señorita Archer *Trial and Retribution - Gwe / Shinne / Fiona / Angela Dutton / Sherry / Katie / Sofía / Leigh / Voces diversas *El ciber-mundo de las chicas - Señorita Rayner *Teens al poder - Serena Balfour *Dexter - Tarla / Rebeca / Detective Cira / Voces diversas *Overruled! Corte juvenil - Mathers *La habitación perdida - Suzie Kang *Kimora: Life in the Fab Lane - Liz / Eva Méndez / Giuliana Rancic / Voces diversas *M.I. High - Jefa M19 / Voces diversas *Yo Gabba Gabba! - Edith / Voces diversas *12 Signos - Juliana *Benidorm Bastards - Lea *Missing Persons Unit - Jolien *Rookie Blue: Policías novatos - Noelle Williams *MotorWeek - Jessica / Voces diversas *Birdsong - Jeanne *Identidades - Martha *Dog's World - Voces diversas *Little People - Voces diversas *Dinosapien - Voces diversas *Weeds - Voces diversas *El filántropo - Voces diversas *A Gurú World - Voces diversas * Bomb Girl - Vera * Mindy Project - Beverly, Maggy * Hell on Wheels (Infierno sobre Ruedas) - Eva * Crossing Line - Arabela 'Reality shows' *Giuliana and Bill - Giuliana Rancic *Poliamor - Lindsey *Quiero lucir famosa - Lisa Mitchel *Deliver Me - Presentación voz en Off / Voces diversas *Dame un remedio - Katie McCan / Heidi Rootes / Voces diversas *True Beauty - Regina *Cunas de oro - Narradora *Holly - Vendedora / Tara *How Clean - Erin / Voces diversas *Spoiled Rooten - Casey Malloe / Voces diversas *Volcanic Winter - Susan Joy / Voces diversas *Save Us - Kipling / Donna *Take Home - Fotógrafa / Theodore / Voces diversas *Cámbiame el look (doblaje venezolano) - Voces diversas *Parental Control - Voces diversas *Princesitas - Voces diversas *La domadora - Voces diversas *Relationship - Voces diversas *Recién casados, recién peleados - Voces diversas *Party Planner - Voces diversas *Surprise - Voces diversas *I'm Pregnant - Voces diversas *Bodas espectaculares - Diversas Voces *Most Outtragerous - Voces diversas * After Show "Catfish" - Suchín Pak * Hijas del Buen Pastor - Kendra Koloff * The Real Housewives of new jersey (Amas de casa de New Jersey) - Kim G. * Models Of Runway 2da Temporada - Brandise Danesewich * Quien Da Mas - Casey * Real HouseWives - Peggy 'Series animadas' *Yoohoo y sus amigos - Pamme / Señora Pamme *Las leyendas de Tatonka - Numpa *Animalia - Presentadora / Flor del Núcleo / Voces diversas *Mighty B!, la súper abeja - Chai Galagher / Falso Feliz / Roxy / Voces diversas *Martha habla - Eunice / Señora Dempson / Voces diversas *Chica Supersabia - Violeta / Señorita Pregunta / Voces diversas *Dora, la exploradora - Botas (2ªªªªªªªª voz) *Stoked! Locos por las olas - Mamá de Reef /Voces diversas *Milly y Molly - Poppi / Amapola / Mamá de Humberto / Voces diversas *Eliot Kids - Max *Winx Club - Lithia / Hada Etérea Tres / Reina Luna *Bob Esponja - Pink / Voces diversas *Frutillita: Aventuras en Tutti Frutti - Sadiebug / Meivis Macedonia *Luz, drama, acción ,Drama total: Gira mundial y Drama total: Todos estrellas - Sierra *Las maravillosas desventuras de Flapjack - Secretaria del Alcalde / Voces diversas *Fanboy y Chum Chum - Lupe (segunda voz) / Reportera / Voces diversas *Magi-Nation - Swip / Voces diversas *Jimmy Two-Shoes - Jez *Batman, el valiente - Escarcha malvada *Justicia Joven - Cheshire = Jade *Pop Pixie - Zing / Mama Osa / Dragona / Voces diversas *Tak y el poder de Juju - Mujer Cabello Morado / Voces diversas *Totally Spies (doblaje venezolano) - Geraline *Kung Fu Dino Posse - Voces diversas *Danny Phantom - Voces diversas *La escuela del terror de Casper - Voces diversas *Pinky Dinky Doo - Voces diversas *Saladín - Voces diversas *Steven Universe - Ópalo 'Películas animadas' *Dora, la exploradora en Navidad - Botas *La Mujer Maravilla: la película - Perséfone *All Star Superman - Lilo *Superman/Batman: Apocalipsis - Lyla *Winx Club: La Venganza de las Trix - Belladona / Alice *Winx Club: La Batalla por Magix - Zarathustra *Winx Club: El Secreto del Reino Perdido - Mandragora *Batman: Año uno - Voces diversas *Hoops and Yoyo haunted Halloween - Princesa 'Películas' *Vehículo 19 (2013) - Voces Adicionales *Bolywood in the Alps - Franzi *Scary Movie 5 - Kendra Brooks (Erica Ash) *The Place Beyond the Pines - Romina (Eva Mendes) (2012) venezolano *Corre y Pega - Neve (Joy Bryant) *Fuerzas especiales - Ilya (Candace Elaine) *Whitney Brown - Sally * No deberias besar a la novia - Tanya (Mena Suvari) *Big Time Rush: una navidad en grande - Productora *Big Time Rush: fiesta en la playa - Jennifer 3 *La copia - Rebecca (Eva Green) *Los crímenes de Oxford - Lorna *La inmaculada concepción de Little Dizzle - Tracy *El yerno - Cristina *Pendragon: La herencia de un guerrero - Ginebra *Navidades en el medio de la nada - Trish Benson *Psicópata americano - Courtney Rawlinson *El hotel de los sueños: México - Norma Wood (Antje Schmidt) *El salón del árbol - Christine *Asesinos en la carretera - Brandi *Lecciones de conducir - Emma Pagent *Vidas robadas - Coral *Mujeres en problemas - Maggie *Botineras - Cata *El mejor papá del mundo - voces adicionales (2009) (doblaje venezolano) *Depredador del ártico - Natalya *Una accidentada navidad - Saul *En medio de la nada – Vic / Jean / Melani *Shadows of Justice - Lisa / Madre *Email to Bill Gates - Barbara *Mata tu Amor - Anna *All Hat - Chrissie *Orchesta Seats - Claudet *Condena injusta - Mery Sharer *Hotline - Sarah *Ripley Underground - Parker *Feroz - Angela / Sarei *Melodies Of Spring - Katja *Toe to toe - Mina *The Amateurs - Veronica / Voces diversas *Stiletto - Moran / Voces diversas *Mrs. Miracle - Nicky / Cindy *Black Irish - Sandy / Voces diversas *The Lucky Ones - Kendra / Voces diversas *The Longshots - Locutora / Voces diversas *El juego del miedo V (doblaje venezolano) - Amanda *Sarcasmos múltiples (doblaje venezolano) - Saffron *Dorian Gray (2009) (doblaje venezolano) - Gladys / Celia Radley / Voces diversas *The Nanny Diaries (doblaje venezolano) - Tanya / Voces diversas *The Spirit (Doblaje venezolano) - Lorelei / Voces diversas *Campamento mortal (doblaje venezolano) - Ellen *Nueva en la ciudad (doblaje venezolano) - Kimberley *El juego perfecto (doblaje venezolano) - Cleon *Juegos de traición (doblaje venezolano) - Voces diversas *La novia de mi mejor amigo (doblaje venezolano) - Voces diversas *Ladrón de farmacias (doblaje venezolano) - Voces diversa *Source code (doblaje venezolano) - Voces diversas *El suplente (doblaje venezolano) - Voces diversas *Psicópata americano 2 - Voces diversas *Acero azul - Voces diversas *La sombra del vampiro - Voces diversas *Soul Men - Voces diversas *Súper - Voces diversas *Powder Blue - Voces diversas *Poker Run - Voces diversas *A Good Woman - Voces diversas *Eigth Miles - Voces diversas *Global America - Voces diversas *Rain - Voces diversas *To Save A Life - Voces diversas *Night Listener - Voces diversas *The Last Time - Voces diversas *Boytown - Voces diversas *Whitecoats - Voces diversas *Cartas al Cielo - Voces diversas *No puedes Besar a la Novia - Dandole voz a Mena Suvari Documentales *Máquinas de Maldad - Michelle Boyd *La marca del dragón - Leslie *Buck - Reata Brannaman *Rize - Miss Prissy *Buen cabello - Nia Long / Voces diversas *Thunder Soul - Voces diversas *Cerebros Fantásticos - Voces diversas *Alaska - Voces diversas 'Dramas coreanos' *Pan, amor y sueños - Mi Sun Kim ' *Perfume de verano - Oh Jung Mi *Manny - Shin Ji Yon / Voces diversas *Eun y sus 3 chicos - Voces diversas *Mil días de promesas - Voces diversas *Vals de primavera - Voces diversas * Como Aman los Hombres - Hong Se Ra * Mascara de Cristal - Kan Seo Ion 'Dramas chinos *Sinfonía de amor - Hao An Na *Tristeza en las estrellas - Ruishan 'Telenovelas taiwanesas' *Amor azul - Yan Qing *Amor en tiempos de invasión - Voces diversas 'Telenovelas brasileñas' *El derecho de nacer - Filó / Voces Diversas 'Telenovelas portuguesas' *Nadie como tú - Guida Telenovelas chilenas * Las Vega's - Antonia Vega (María José Bello) 'Otros' *Inspiración dulce - Voz promocional para Casa Club TV *Last Cnn - Alessandra / Voces diversas *The New York Times - Voces diversas *Fangs Eaten Alive - Voces diversas *Audiolibros de 50 sombras http://www.audible.com/pd/ref=sr_1_4?asin=B00AWSTO5M) Trivia *Interpretó a Berry en un fandub del episodio de Bardock. Estudios y empresas de doblaje ** Dolby Audio Video ** Etcétera Group ** VC Medios ** Albatros Studios ** The Kitchen Inc. Venezuela ** Galería Estudio ** Angostura Films ** Estudios Backstage Enlaces externos *Canal de YouTube de Aura Caamaño *Club de Fans de Aura Caamaño en Facebook Caamaño|Aura Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Colaboradores